


Feed Me Barry

by Anthela



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanart, Len is a plant, M/M, Vines, based on Little Shop of Horrors, coldflash - Freeform, inspired by a discord convo, tentacles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthela/pseuds/Anthela
Summary: So this is a long overdue drawing based on a conversation from the FlashTrash discord chat, wherein Len is a humanoid-flesh eating plant that survives on other...ehem...substances. I started this sometime last year and just now finished it. Thanks to TheRedHarlequin for helping me figure out the pose for Barry. I





	Feed Me Barry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a long overdue drawing based on a conversation from the FlashTrash discord chat, wherein Len is a humanoid-flesh eating plant that survives on other...ehem...substances. I started this sometime last year and just now finished it. Thanks to TheRedHarlequin for helping me figure out the pose for Barry. I


End file.
